


“Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree...”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Carols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock is singing
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Underappreciated but wonderful Fics





	“Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree...”

**Author's Note:**

> Every Christmas, Sherlock drinks eggnog and sings his version of Christmas carols. This is this year’s version.

Text message

“Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree! You look like a giant penis! SH”

“Digging into the eggnog already? I’m on my way home you ridiculous man!”

“I hate the rest of the words of that one. Moving on, “Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective, had a very large dick! All those who ever saw it, walked very funny for a week. SH”

“Have you cleaned the flat?”

“Yes oh ye of little faith. “Then one foggy Christmas Eve, John Watson came to play. Sherlock with your dick so big, can I be your bitch tonight? SH”

“That doesn’t rhyme.”

“Don’t care. SH”

“Uh huh. Will there be eggnog left?”

“Please, Mrs Hudson made a double batch. I’m not sure I have feet. SH”

“Oh boy. Can I take advantage of you?”

“Only if you wear your new red pants! “Come they told me, pa rum pa pa pum. I want to fuck John in the arse pa rum pa pa pum. I want to come all over his bum, pa rum pa pa pum. SH”

“Do I need to pick anything else up?”

“Nope! Well, maybe me eventually. “He came upon my scruffy beard, that glorious song of old! Of John Watson holding my ears as I gave him head! SH”

“You’re a disaster! I’ll bring home dinner. Save me some eggnog!”

“Whatever John. “Oh little mound of John’s arse, how still we see thee lie! Among the deviant thoughts I have, I’ll never tire of your cock! SH “

“That was really bad! I’ll be home in about a half hour. What are you wearing?”

“A stocking. “Jingle bells, my cocks hard. John is on his knees. SH”

“A stocking???”

“I’ll leave it to your imagination. Hurry home, my cock really is hard. SH”


End file.
